A Tale of Northmark
by AthosAtTanagra
Summary: The Northmark, Rohan's neighbour to the north-west, is but a small country, but its Queen answers Gondor's call for aid. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

"This is no time for a battle of wills, my Queen," Gwern said, his voice lowering, but still hard. "You know we have to do this!"

She didn't disagree, but it rankled to yield to him. She wished very badly to win an argument and hear him say "Yes, my Queen, I see that you are right."

"Do it," she said, pushing aside the childish instinct.

Gwern's eyes, fiery from their argument, turned in an instant to warm, liquid brown, an amazing transformation. Amade heart twisted painfully in her chest under his gaze. He reached his hand out and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

He was her Chief Marshal and adviser. He had been a Commander under her father, but had become the Marshal of her armies and her counsellor since a year ago after her father's death. He was the only man in her kingdom that scolded her as she sat on the throne.

"I will ride with you to Gondor," she said, preparing herself for another argument, but Gwern merely frowned for a moment and then inclined his head.

She watched him leave and felt a wave of apprehension washing over her.

Outside in the hall, Lord Bain waited for her.

"We ride to war," she told the old man who was the closest thing to family Amade had left. Bain inclined his head to show his approval of this decision. Amade considered her two counsellors, the older Bain, ever gentle and diplomatic, and Chief Marshal Gwern, with his undiluted bluntness.

* * *

Two days later, riding south alongside Gwern and Bain, an army of seven hundred of her countrymen riding behind them, Amade felt strengthened by the single-mindedness of their purpose. They rode to Gondor's aid in the falling darkness. The Northmark was but a small country, but they still had strength.

She glanced across at Gwern, and found him watching her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her, his eyes piercing like talons.

"Yes," she said truthfully. "Aren't you?"

"I'd be a fool otherwise," he admitted, clenching his jaw. He turned to the road and she watched his profile, his dark long hair combed backwards away from his tall forehead, his hawkish nose and strong face. His dark eyebrows drawn together in a scowl that made his soldiers shake in their boots.

"My queen, Commander Raghel has been fighting alongside me for some time," Gwern said looking straight ahead. "He is wise, honourable and strong. Should I not return, I wish to recommend him to you."

Amade hissed in a quick breath when she realized where this discussion was leading. She glanced angrily at him.

"Must we discuss this?!" she snapped. Her heartbeat tripped out of rhythm. She pulled her horse sideways and fell out of step with Gwern. He watched her go without saying a word.

* * *

Before night fell they set camp. They were half a day's ride from Gondor and if they rose early enough in the morning, they would reach the white city before noon. Bain and Gwern had supper with the Queen in her tent. They were quiet through the meal, but afterwards talked about the rumoured heir of Elendil and the implications of a king's return to Gondor.

They retired and Amade tried to sleep. Past midnight she rose and wrapping a cloak around her night shirt, she walked out of her tent and found Gwern by the fire. He was sitting quietly, looking into the flames, smoking his pipe. He was still wearing his leather armour over his riding clothes, the brown woven leather stretched out over his broad back as he slumped forward. She stood a few steps away from him, looking into the orange flames. Noticing her, he stood and bowed his head.

"I have no interest in promoting Commander Raghel, none at all," she told him crossly. "If you wish to advance him, you'd better do it yourself when we return to the Northmark."

He smiled at her. His teeth were strong and white, but crooked. It gave his grins a fierce edge.

"Understood," he said softly. His eyes met hers briefly, and then he looked down at his feet and his hair covered his face.

He offered her a seat on the log and she took it. He stood beside her and turned his attention back to the pipe and the flames.

"My Queen," he said after some time, "perhaps it would be wise to disguise yourself tomorrow."

"How so?" she inquired.

"A woman's clothes may attract unwanted attention should we encounter any enemies on our road."

"I see. You want to see me in breaches."

He choked and coughed. When he glanced her way, he found that she was smiling. His hands busied themselves cleaning his pipe. Amade watched them with her usual fascination. How could a man and a warrior have such strong, elegant hands?

"I am only concerned for your safety, my Queen." A vein pulsed at his temple.

"If you can find me such attire between now and tomorrow morning, I will do as you wish."

He inclined his head but made no move to leave.

"Ah, I see. You have prepared already." She scoffed. "You are always so sure that I will do what you say!" she said crossly.

"Not at all, my Queen," he said softly. "I am merely prepared."

"No, you are always telling me what to do," she complained.

"I give you only honest council, my queen."

"Aye, you give me an earful of honesty at every turn!" she exclaimed, but her tone had softened. "Stay! I value your counsel, Gwern," she said after some time.

He bowed slightly, his eyes meeting hers, and she saw in them the warm, unguarded expression of pride and affection he sometimes gave her, when he was not angry or arguing over something she'd done or not done right. Her heart clenched painfully and she stared at the flames.

"You should try to get some rest, my Queen," he said softly.

"So should you, Gwern."

"I will stay but a while longer," he promised, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Her hand felt very cold in his warm one, and he covered it between with both of his, an instinctive gesture.

"Go!" he said.

"As you command, my lord," she said with mock submissiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dressed in the breaches and tunic and light leather armour that Gwern had provided, Amade rode ahead of her army at the break of day. An hour before they reached Minas Tirinth, scouts returned to tell them the city was besieged by an army that filled the Penellor fields, its lower circles already in flames. Good news reached them also, of Rohan's armies gathering on the west flank.

Amade glanced grimly at Gwern and Bain. To reach the city, they would have to fight their way through. Gwern had argued that a group should be left behind to guard the queen, but Amade said that no-where was safe for her to be left behind. Gwern had to agree. She was not a strong warrior, but she had some skill with a blade. She would not be useless.

They rode hard, and on the edge of the battle, Gwern pulled his horse close and said to her in his most forbidding tone: "At my side! Don't stray."

Amade nodded grimly, pulling her sword and reining her nervous horse. Below them on the fields, the black spread of the armies of Mordor seethed and shifted, arranging their lines in preparation for a flank attack. On the hill to their right, the Rohirrim covered the horizon. The two armies plunged into the lines of orcs together.

* * *

Hours later, or what felt to Amade like days, the tide had turned. The battle for Minas Tirinth had been won, but the fields lay strewn with bodies of men and orcs. Exhausted but driven by need in the aftermath of battle, the leaders assembled in the throne room in the city above.

"Amade, Queen of the North Mark," Amade said bowing to Aragorn. "We answer the call of Gondor to honour the alliances of old."

"You are most welcome Queen of the Northmark," Aragorn replied bowing to Amade who was flanked by Guern and Lord Bain.

Amade glanced about her when the rest of the introductions were conducted. She found the King's companions, the elf, the dwarf, the wizard and the Halfling fascinating. Her eyes met those of the Marshal of the Mark and future King of Rohan and found him watching her with a curious mixture of feelings.

"I was but a child when Rohan and the Northmark were pushed asunder by Saruman's mischief," Eomer said.

Amade nodded. Her father's falling out with Theoden King had been far-reaching. Four hundred years of friendship between the neighbouring countries had been wiped out in the span of a few days. And it had left them both weaker before Saruman's treachery.

Taking her eyes away from Rohan's Mashal, she met the Prince of Dol Amroth and his three sons. In their father's face she could see the joy and relief that all three were still standing beside him.

* * *

When the council was over, Eomer of Rohan approached her. "Does the Northmark have no more men that it sends its women to battle?" he asked watching her searchingly.

"The Northmark sends what it has," she replied angrily. She was tired and covered with dust and the blood of men and orcs. She could feel the smears on her face hardening and pulling at her skin as she spoke.

Eomer bowed his head. "I meant no disrespect, Queen of the Northmark."

"Forgive me, for my temper is short this hour," she replied in acknowledgement. "It is necessity that brings me to the battle field, not whimsy."

"It is just that you are so young to wear this burden," he continued.

"And so female?" she asked with a rueful smile. He smiled back.

"My sister lies in the house of healing, on the edge of a knife between life and death. I cannot tell you how I felt when I found her body on the field of battle. I fought with the knowledge that she was safe at home, yet secretly she was fighting alongside me. I would have spared her that."

"I understand you," Amade nodded. "I saw this in my brothers and my father, whenever they left to defend our people." Her eyes filled with tears and her vision blurred.

Eomer took her hand and squeezed it. He was warm and strong. Amade blinked away her tears and looked searchingly in his face. He had an honest face, open and full of expression. She knew with certainty that this man was warm and loving and quick to temper and passion. She knew she liked him and hoped that his sister would live, and that she would one day meet her.

She bowed and took her leave. Turning, she found only Bain waiting for her.

"Marshal Gwern has left to see to the men," he explained when her eyes looked about questioningly. They walked together towards the queen's lodgings. "A council has been called for the morning," he told her. "My Queen, the time may not be ideal," Bain began and hesitated, "but this may be a rare opportunity to examine a possible alliance."

"What are you saying, Lord Bain?" she asked blankly.

"An alliance that would form a strong bond between us and our neighbours, and ensure the line of the Northmark will continue," Bain said in his gentle roundabout way. He was looking out over the plain into the distance.

"A husband, you mean," Amade said, finally understanding.

"A husband and a king," he nodded.

Amade felt irritation rising in her breast. But they had discussed this before, and she kept her temper in check.

"My queen, don't misunderstand me," Bain said, looking at her a little anxiously. "This is not the time, yet, it is not too soon to think on it. Examine the possibilities. If this war ends and we see our lands in sunshine and freedom again, there will be opportunity for action."

"I understand your meaning, Lord Bain. I will think on it. But now, I bid you goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Peeling the men's clothing off of her tired body, Amade sank gratefully into the warm bath the servants had arranged for her. She ached in hundreds of places, from riding, and from battle. She was not wounded, scratched and bruised only. Gwern had fought beside her, his eyes never leaving her, never further than a few feet away from her. Her thoughts lingered on Gwern, wondering where he was. She had arranged for chambers for him beside Lord Bain's and close to her own. Had he returned from seeing to the men?

She rose out of the bath, dried and donned a nightshirt and a robe over that. She paced her room thinking of Bain's words. "Examine the possibilities" he had said. She did, briefly. Eomer of Rohan sprung to mind and then the three Princes of the South. She had not spoken to them, but perhaps she should have at least a brief conversation, gather an idea.

But a foreign alliance was not strictly necessary. Northmark women could marry at home. Her people would be perhaps more comfortable with a king from their own ranks. But nonetheless, she would examine the possibilities.

Amade knew well the stories of the Queens of old who had governed alone. She had admired them, but found them hard and cold and lonely. She hadn't wanted that fate for herself. While her brothers and father lived, there was no possibility of such a fate. She would have married one of their allies, or noblemen, most likely a man of her choosing if she chose well, and her elder brother would have ruled the Northmark.

Their deaths and her transformation to Queen had been sudden and rough. She knew she was infinitely indebted to Lord Bain and Marshal Gwern. They had supported her, backed her up, helped her in her first year of rule. But she could not carry on like this. She felt tired. She felt stretched out too thin. She had buried deep all her other needs and they were pushing out from the inside to reach the surface.

A knock sounded at her door. Gwern came into the room. He was still in his armour, bloody and dirty.

"My Queen, I have come to see that you are settled," he said, his eyes scanning her figure.

"I am, my lord." Amade nervously tightened her robe. "Have you been shown your rooms?"

He nodded.

"I will have a bath ordered for you," she said.

"Do not trouble yourself," he said. "The servants are few and the wounded need more help. It can wait."

She realized that he as a Marshall would not get the special treatment she had received. And indeed, a bath had been special treatment in times like these.

"They have not taken away my bath," she said nodding towards the tub in the room. "I will ask the maids to refresh it. You may use it, if you wish." She raised her chin and looked him in the eye as calmly as she could.

His eyes flashed, looking between the tub and her face. He took a step back, his head already shaking his refusal.

"I insist!" she said. "Here, I will help you with your armour." She called to the maid who had helped her earlier, and asked briskly that the bath be refreshed and a clean change of clothes brought from her Lord Marshal's room. The maid scurried out, and Amade turned to Gwern.

"Your armour," she said, and her hands reached for the clasps. His hands came over hers at once.

"I cannot allow you, my Queen," he said, but his voice shook. If she didn't know the man's repeatedly tested courage, she would have thought he was afraid.

"Shush, Gwern. Only your armour. I will go keep Lord Bain company after that, so that I may not besmirch your honour." Her attempt to ease his tension didn't have any effect. He stood there, tight as a bow as she peeled off the bloody pieces of metal.

"I can manage from here," he said. She stepped back and raised an eyebrow. His hands fumbled on the clasps of his leather under-armour, clumsy and inefficient. She slapped them away and removed that also. His shirt was matted to his chest. He smelled strongly of horse and sweat and dirt. Strangely, she found that she didn't mind it.

"Sit," she ordered, and he sat in one of the chairs by her bed. She kneeled before him and unclasped his tall boots, and one by one pulled them off his feet. Her movements were economical and quick, inspecting him for wounds and trying not to say anything as she spotted them, caked in blood and angry red.

She stood and saw one such gash on his shoulder behind his neck. She loosened the laces of his shirt and pulled it off his shoulder.

The sight of the wound made her breath hiss. Her mouth drew tight and she turned to look at him with irritation.

"You should have gone to the House of Healing. I should send you there right now."

Surprising her, he caught both her hands in his. He was still seated, while she stood above him. He looked up and with an unguarded smile, his face softened.

"Quit your fussing," he said, his voice low. "You're not rid of me yet!" Amade's heart pounded in her chest, painful and sweet. She smiled and touched his cheek with her palm.

The maid and two men came back with the clothes and buckets of water, and Amade walked away from Gwern. She directed the maid to leave the clothes on a chair beside the bed, and waited until she and the men had left. She walked to the door and turned back to Gwern.

"I will be in Lord Bain's chambers. Get me when you are done." She closed the door softly. She leaned against in and didn't leave right away. She stood there, a minute passing away, then two, until the sound of water splashing came to her through the closed door. With her cheeks flaming, she walked down the dark hall.

* * *

Lord Bain did not bring up the subject of marriage again that night. In his diplomatic way, he spoke of pleasanter things, plans for home, things that they could do in the summer. She was grateful to him. He offered her some wine and they sat staring at the fire in the hearth, quiet for some time. Amade felt her eyelids growing heavy. The wine had warmed her. She leaned her head against the armrest of the chair she was sitting in. The fire made her pleasantly drowsy, and the day's frights and exertions came back to her and swept her into a heavy sleep.

When Gwern came, she tried to wake herself, but couldn't. She heard the two men talking quietly, and then Gwern's arms lifted her out of the chair. Her head was heavy and rested on his shoulder, her forehead touching the bare skin of his neck. She inhaled the clean smell of him. When he walked out into the hallway, she shivered, missing the heat of the roaring fire.

"It's cold," she complained.

"Be patient. You'll be warm soon enough," he said, and she could tell he was laughing at her.

He laid her in her bed, helping her out of the outer robe she'd worn over her nightgown, and under the blankets. He put more wood on the fire and then stood by her bed.

"Better?" he asked.

Through her sleepy haze she looked up at him and smiled.

"Sleep well, Amade," he whispered tucking a strand of hair away from her face. The strong lines of his face were softened and gentle in the firelight.

Then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning's council was grim. The decision to ride to the Black Gate unavoidable. As soon as it was settled, each leader looked to his armies.

As he left, the Lord of Rohan bowed and kissed Amade's hand.

"May we meet again, Queen Amade," he said with a smile. She nodded and wished him well.

Amade rode with her men as far as the fields. Lord Bain accompanied her and would return with her to the city. The Northmark men would follow their Marshal to the Black Gate.

Gwern pulled his horse to a stop and turned to face them.

"My Lord," he said, bowing to Bain, "long may you watch over the Northmark and counsel our Queen."

Bain bowed and replied, "Lord Marshal, long may you defend its people."

"My Queen," Gwern said, turning towards her. Amade's hands gripped the reins, white knuckled. There were things she wanted to do and to say, but the words lodged in her throat.

"My Queen," he said again, but softly, "Long may your reign be! And happy!" he added but very quietly, so that she barely heard it.

"My Lord, may the Valar watch over you!" she said finally. And Gwern, pulling his horse aside, turned and rode away.

* * *

The waiting was grim. The white city was solemn and quiet. All eyes were turned to Mordor.

Amade found some purpose helping in the House of Healing. There she met Eowyn, and later Faramir.

"My brother spoke of you," Eowyn said.

"Did he?" Amade exclaimed. "On such a short acquaintance. Well, he spoke to me of you as well. These times make friendships faster."

"So they do," Eowyn agreed. Her eyes involuntarily sought out the direction of Faramir's rooms. Amade smiled.

"I am glad of it," Amade continued. "The Northmark is closest to Rohan. We are practically neighbours. I would be glad to have a friend close once I return home."

"So would I," Eowyn said, but her vision clouded. "Yet I do not know if I should see Rohan again."

"No, do not think it," Amade said quickly. "There is hope yet. I will not think it! Think instead that perhaps it would be another event that would keep you away from returning to Rohan." Amade smiled and Eowyn blushed. "A much happier one."

Amade wondered the city. Everywhere there were people huddled, frozen, watching from amidst the ruins. There were no repairs or preparations. The fate of the world hung by a thread and Minas Tirinth, emptied of most of its men, held its breath.

* * *

The night was silent, so silent that Amade thought she could hear the whistling of the wind and on it the moans of the men who had perished below not many days ago. She paced her room.

Memories came to her, flooding her mind's eye. The day of her coronation. She had not slept a wink the night before, and very little the one before that. She stood on the dais, as Lord Bain recited the oath and crowned her. Her hands shaking as she took the cup and the sword. Her feet barely holding her upright as she descended the stairs. The long hallway stretching out in front of her and the knowledge of the long ride through the streets after that. And then Gwern's hand was at her elbow, walking beside her, half supporting her, his face solemn but kind. Him helping her in the saddle.

The Northmark city, not large by any means, had seemed unending to Amade. She remembered the square and the people cheering, and a child timidly coming forth with something in her hands, but driven back by the guards.

Then Gwern dismounting and bringing the child forth. She was a little girl of five, holding in her hands an offering of sweet buns, the kind that the Northmark women baked at celebrations. He picked her up and brought her to the newly crowned queen, and the girl offered her gift, her face beaming. Gwern's face had brightened, a warm smile having blossomed at the sight of the child's happiness.

Amade accepted the offering, and the overwhelming magnitude of the morning's proceedings shrunk down to the little space between herself, the little girl and Gwern holding her in her arms.

"Eat it, you're famished," he said to her softly, and Amade obeying found that she was weak with hunger. She had never tasted anything as delicious as that sweet bun since.

Amade shut her eyes tight. But behind her eyelids there remained Gwern's smile, the warm of his brown eyes, his strong jaw and wide forehead, the crooked front teeth. She thought of all the soldiers, husbands, sons, brothers that fought out there, and of the women who waited for them. They all belonged to her too in a sense. She had the power to order them to life or to death. Yet to them she was not a woman, but a statue, a banner, a symbol. _"My Queen," _they called her.

At this moment, she most of all wanted to be held, to be comforted. A marriage, a king and husband. Would that make it possible? Being called wife as well as queen perhaps would allow her the comfort she craved. Someone for whom she need not always wear the mask of the queen.

Her thoughts turned to Eomer of Rohan, and she wondered how it would feel to be held by him. She felt neither trepidation nor warmth at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The cry reached Amade's ears and woke her. She had fallen asleep in Eowyn's room, on a chair. She rose, startled and then afraid. Other people took up the cries, until there was a chorus of voices outside the House of Healing. Amade ran out. She wore breaches and tunic and a sword on her belt, unsure of what to expect. Her long hair was tied back and braided roughly. She had not bothered with a maid.

The city was in an uproar. People were rushing about, some running to the gates of the lower circle, some rushing to the parapets. Amade squeezed her way over to the wall and saw below her the armies of men returning. The sun was shining across the Penelor Fields, and the men's armour flashed back like a sea of shifting silver. She looked about and spotted the Northmark banner high in the wind. So many were returning! Her heart filled to bursting. With a slight cry she started running towards the gate below. She spotted Eowyn ahead of her, and taking her hand they rushed down together.

First came the men of Gondor, Aragorn and his companions. Amade bowed to them and they bowed back. Everywhere, men were dismounting, hugging loved ones, flowers were thrown in the air. When the Rohirrim entered Amade saw Eowyn run and embrace her brother. She was glad to see him returned, but her eyes were on the gate, watching as the Northmark men entered. She recognized Commander Raghel at the front of the lines, and other soldiers she knew. They saluted her and shouted their victory call.

Her eyes scanned the incoming crowd. Her heart drumming in her chest, her eyes blinded by little sparks of light. She felt lightheaded like being too hot in a bath, with the blood pounding in her ears, and the world looking muddled and far away.

He'd told her to promote Commander Raghel, but surely there would be no need! Anger and fear mingled in her heart.

Stretchers were being brought in, with the wounded and the dead. Amade walked amongst them, looking at their faces, searching for what she did not want to see. Dressed as she was, some of the men didn't recognize her, and she felt herself jostled between the horses and the stretchers, as the wounded were being brought into the city. She felt ill. She wanted to find somewhere to sit, yet couldn't get out of the crowd. The Queen of the Northmark is going to faint and get trampled beneath the hooves of her soldiers' horses, she thought gritting her teeth and willing herself to remain standing.

Then a hand reached down and clasped her own, and she looked up and saw Gwern atop his horse looking down at her, his warm brown eyes wide with concern. "Amade," he said softly. He dismounted and took both her hands in his and led her through the crowd. His fingers were warm and solid. She wanted to hug him, or to yell at him, but inconveniently they were surrounded by people and she would not make a scene.

"What were you doing lingering behind?" she almost yelled at him when the stood aside a little further away from the crowd. "Didn't you realize what I would think? You think the question of Commander Reaghel's promotion is a joke? I'll promote him right now, myself!"

He gazed at her with a strange look. "Perhaps you should," he replied, and Amade frowned, confused. She stared at him and opened her mouth to question him, but Eowyn and Eomer interrupted them with greetings and an invitation from the King to join him for dinner.

They made arrangements for the men to camp outside the city gates, and for food and drink to be brought out to them. Then they walked up into the city. Gwern and Eomer excused themselves to wash, and change and the ladies went together to change their dresses and prepare.

Eowyn, happy and radiant, could not contain her joy and spoke almost constantly as she was helping Amade get ready. Amade was quiet and brooding.

"If you married my brother, Rohan and the Northmark would be united," she said and Amade broke out of her reverie. "It was once so, as the tales of old tell us."

"It just occurred to me that this would be the outcome of such an alliance. We are both independent rulers. It is not as if your brother could leave Rohan to live and rule in Northmark. My people would not want an alliance that would annex them."

"Oh," Eowyn exclaimed, deflating. "But if you loved him..."

"But I don't, Eowyn," Amade replied quietly. "I like him very much, but I am not sure I could ever love him. I cannot love any of them. How can I, when ..." she stared unseeing in the distance, then shook herself and tried to lighten the dreary mood that had settled on her. "And you have already laid claim to the best man in Gondor," she teased Eowyn.

* * *

Over dinner, Amade was seated between Lord Bain and Imrahil of Dol Amroth. She was in earshot of his three sons, but found none of them particularly appealing, and didn't want to bother changing her mind. Gwern, seated across from her was quietly speaking to Eowyn. Amade found herself glancing at him often, the strange confusion of earlier back in her mind. He had washed and changed into fresh clothes. He seemed eager to enjoy himself, full of smiles and courtesy.

"Have you a family, Lord Gwern?" Eowyn was asking him. Amade was surprised when Gwern glanced her way briefly before answering.

"No, I do not. Have never had the time or the peace of mind to start one. Not in times like these that have passed."

"Perhaps now, that times are warming, you may find yourself able to do so," Eowyn wished him. Amade took a sip of her wine and tried to stop listening to their conversation.

"I think that at long last I may," Gwern replied, and his eyes once again met Amade's. She swallowed hard, then turned to her plate and attempted chewing some of its contents. How dare he speak like that in front of her, flaunting his freedom of choice to please himself when he knew she had none.

Imrahil had switched seats with one of his sons, maintaining that young people should be allowed to have their time together. Amade talked to him, but found their conversation full of empty pleasantries. She left the hall not quite remembering anything that was said.


	6. Chapter 6

When the evening was over Amade retired to Lord Bain's rooms and Gwern joined them.

"King Aragorn's coronation will take place in twenty days' time. I would suggest sending the army home and returning again for the coronation with a smaller escort," said Gwern.

"Perhaps your highness should remain a guest in Gondor, and myself and Marshal Gwern could make the journey to the Northmark and back," Bain suggested.

Gwern looked about to object but caught himself. Amade knew why Bain wanted her to remain.

"No," she said evenly, "I will journey with you." She stood. "Make the preparations necessary," she asked Bain and he inclined his head. "I will retire now."

Gwern stood and walked with her.

"Gwern," Amade started, as they walked along the dark corridor, "are you thinking of retiring from your post?" she asked as directly as she could, trying not to let her fear show.

He stopped and turned to her. She struggled to hold his gaze.

"In a sense. I have been thinking of it," he said softly, "I must admit."

"I see," Amade said, shocked by his response. "And what if I should think of retiring from mine?" she asked flippantly.

"It is not the same," he murmured.

"You mean that I don't have a choice."

"You are bound by blood, my Queen," he answered.

"Whereas you are bound by nothing," she said bitterly.

He opened the door to her chambers and ushered her in. Amade was struggling to keep her head.

"You are wrong," he said and looked as if he wanted to say more.

She didn't know what to say or do. She felt the earlier confusion rising again in her chest.

"What are your plans regarding the future king?" Gwern asked in a tight voice.

"What?" she cried, turning towards him.

"Have you chosen whom you will marry?" he asked again. "The king of Rohan?"

Amade shook her head. "Would you have me annex the Northmark to Rohan? Perhaps I should, and let him sort out the outcry that will follow."

"The Dol Amroth Princes?"

"I don't want any of them. They are strangers."

"You'd get to know them in time."

"I said, no!"

"Don't be stubborn, Amade. You cannot choose just to please yourself."

"Why shouldn't I please myself?" she cried. "Am I not the Queen? If my people wanted a sacrifice, they should have killed a goat!"

He was quiet for a while. She realized that he was struggling not to laugh, and it took the wind out of her anger.

"And what would you do to please yourself?" he asked softly.

"You claim to know all else about me," she said defiantly. "Do you not know?"

He stepped towards her. She went on.

"You, who punish me by hinting that you wish to retire, to start a family?"

"I do want a family," he said softly. He was right in front of her now. He reached out both hands and wiped her wet cheeks. Amade had not realized she was crying. "I want a wife to hold, to come home to, to love." Amade watched him, her eyes wide. Still cupping her face, he lowered his mouth to hers, but stopped just before touching her. The bloody cheek the man had, she thought and flushed once again with anger.

And she rose the rest of the way and met his mouth with hers.

His kiss was slow, and thorough. She opened her mouth to him, and he pulled her close. She was so near that she could feel his heat, his heart beat, and the lines of his body.

"Does this please you, my Queen," he asked hoarsely in between slow, drugging kisses.

Her cheeks were red and her lips swollen. "Who knew that scolding mouth of yours could please so well," she said, and a chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"It can do better," he whispered against the skin below her neck.

"What will Lord Bain say?" Amade asked.

"About my pleasing mouth?"

She laughed and pulled out of his arms.

"About the Northmark's future King."

"I have taken the liberty of speaking to him," Gwern said, watching her closely. "Or rather, he has spoken of it to me. It will not come as a surprise."

"You've spoken to him? Yet he's been urging me to find a husband in Gondor!"

Gwern smiled. "He wanted to speed matters along. Help you to reach certain conclusions."

"Underhanded to the last," she muttered. "What else have you already planned and discussed with Lord Bain?"

Gwern pulled her back and kissed her.

"You think if you kiss me I'm going to forget all about how you always get your way?"

"I was hoping kissing would remind you. My silly girl," he laughed, his eyes lighting up.

"Foolish man, you dare to call your Queen a silly girl!"

"She's always taken it well."

_- The End -_

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Always love to hear your comments! :)**


End file.
